


Welcome Home (Dark/Reader/Anti) Drabble

by LoveIsLattes



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Kissing, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous relationship, so it's just a teaser for now, this will eventually be part of a bigger world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsLattes/pseuds/LoveIsLattes
Summary: Short little birthday drabble (Happy Birthday again!) I’m sorry it’s more of a tease than actual smut but it felt like the perfect stopping point for now. If it helps, I think I might make this into an actual fic once I’m caught up on my other things because I have a whole world built around this in my head.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Reader, Darkiplier/Reader, Darkiplier/Reader/Antisepticye
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	Welcome Home (Dark/Reader/Anti) Drabble

For the first time in months, the house was quiet. It was such a rare occurrence since you’d moved in with Dark and Anti because of their fighting or seemingly-constant visitors from the void. You need more than two hands worth to count the number of times you’d woken up to a random being slipping into your room to get a look at the human that’d caught the interest of the two most powerful demons around. So have complete and utter silence was cathartic. 

Unfortunately, it was also terribly unnerving because it meant the guys were in the void. They’d left four days ago to attend to an urgent matter and hadn’t been able to give you an exact estimated time of return. You just had to hold onto hope and trust in their abilities to return home safely. 

Slipping your robe on, you meandered down the stairs to the kitchen in search of sustenance. First on the list was something to drink. You considered making coffee but decided against it since the two main coffee drinkers weren’t in the home; a full pot would just go to waste. Instead, you poured a glass of juice and started perusing the cabinets for breakfast ideas. 

You were just about to snag your favorite box of cereal when a hand clamped around your eyes. Before you could even scream you felt another hand cover your mouth. Body ridged in fear, you carefully moved your hand to grab your glass of juice and contemplated smashing your assailant with it. 

“Guess who?”

Upon hearing the familiar glitchy Irish accent, you sagged in relief and let out a low groan. 

“Mother fucker,” you mumbled beneath his palm.

Anti finally released his hold on you and immediately you spun around and slapped his chest hard. 

“Don’t fucking do that you ass! I was about to smash my glass against your head. Why would you do that?!”

The whole time you vented to him, he never lost that cocky smirk. He seemed proud of his little prank which only fueled the firey rage in your chest. Didn’t he understand how on edge you’d been with them gone? 

“It’s scary enough being alone in a huge house but knowing any one of your enemies could pop in and slaughter me in a moment’s notice is-”

Your rant was cut off when he jolted forward and kissed you hard. Those big hands you loved so much, that had nearly scared the life out of you moments ago, were finally in their rightful place on your hips as he guided you carefully back against the counter. It wasn’t until you felt his fangs nip at your lower lip that reality hit you once more and you pushed him away. 

“Uh-uh. You don’t get to seduce your way out of this,” you groaned.

Despite your protest, you couldn’t resist running your hands up and down his chest. Four days without either of your partners was hard, much less considering the fact that they could have been hurt. At that thought, a sigh escaped your lips and you met his dazzling eyes, the irritation at his previous actions melting away instantly. He appeared to be in good health with no obvious wounds on his exposed skin. That was good. The fact he hadn’t said anything about Dark also told you the other man was here and healthy as well. 

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pulled him back down and into another kiss. Tremors wracked up your spine as his nails danced lazily along your lower back and hips, ever so slowly inching up your shirt to caress bare skin.

“I’m glad you’re back safe,” you whispered.

You got so lost in the unusually gentle embrace that you didn’t even realize Dark had entered the room as well until his hand ran through your hair. Almost immediately you broke the kiss with Anti and reached out for your other lover. The sight of his smirk was enough to make your heart do a happy little dance. 

“I’m glad to see you back safe and sound as well,” you managed to mutter before his mouth covered yours. 

“I’m just glad we made it back in time. Wouldn’t wanna see the hell ye’d raise if we missed yer birthday,” Anti snickered. 

The surprise you felt at the mention of your birthday was shoved to the side as Anti started kissing and biting down your neck, his hands traveling to less decent places the longer you spent locked in Dark’s lips. 

Finally, you had to pull away to breathe and at that moment Dark pulled sharply on your hair, jerking your head back and giving no leeway. His lips mimicked Anti’s on the other side of your throat. 

“I- haaa- I forgot it’s my birthday,” you admitted weakly, eyes shutting in bliss when a hand dipped beneath your pajama bottoms. 

“It’s a good thing we are here to remind you then,” Dark purred, teeth grazing your earlobe tenderly, “Happy birthday, love. Now, choose who gets to gift you first.”


End file.
